harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wallace (HoLV)
Profile/Introduction *'Loves': Vegetables/Egg Cooking, Dairy Products, Seafood *'Likes': Vegetables, Fruits, Mushrooms, Red Herbs, Fish *'Accepts': Flowers, Lumber, Eggs, Milk, Gemstones, Jeweled Accessories, Seasonings, Portable Cooking, Dessert, Juice, Honey Wallace is Katie's grandfather. He, along with Katie, owns and runs Sunny Garden Cafe. During nighttime, the Cafe turns into a bar. At these times of service, Wallace forbids Katie from working. He is kind and accommodating as what any entrepreneur should be. He possesses a great skill with baking that unfortunately wasn't passed down to his granddaughter. Wallace is very protective of Katie, considering she is his only family in the Valley. Sunny Garden Cafe *'Working hours:' 12:00 PM - 5:00 PM *'Day off:' Monday *'Part-time Work:' N/A Cafe (for sale) Cafe (items wanted) Moon Garden Bar *'Working hours:' 6:00 PM - 12:00 AM *'Day off:' Monday *'Part-time Work:' N/A Bar (for sale) Bar (items wanted) Event Path # 11: The Rebirth of the True Harvest Festival *'Type of Event Path:' Tourist Spot *'Main Character:' Woody, Wallace, Martha Basically, the story talks about Martha who wants to leave a memory of Leaf Valley before it gets demolished and be turned into a Funland by the company. Woody and Wallace are helping her to accomplish her wish. Hopefully you can help her too. *Note: During the first year, make sure to raise you friendship points with Woody, Wallace, and Martha a little bit. ---- 11-1: Grandfather's Friend 1 *'When:' Year 1, Summer 16th to 20th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Beach *'Requirements:' You've already met Martha, her FP must be at least 10 *Martha was a good friend of your grandfather, Gus. ---- 11-2: Grandfather's Friend 2 *'When:' Year 1, Fall 15th to 19th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' You've already met Woody, his FP must be at least 15 *Woody was also a good friend of your grandfather. ---- 11-3: Grandfather's Friend 3 *'When:' Year 1, Winter 11th to 16th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' You've already met Wallace, his FP must be at least 15 *Wallace was also a good friend of your grandfather. He shows you one of your grandfather's favorite spot in the valley. ---- 11-4: For Dia *'When:' Year 2, Spring 6th to 11th, 12:00 PM - 5:00 PM *'Where:' Cafe *'Requirements:' Woody's, Wallace's, or Martha's FP must be at least 30 *Woody, Wallace, and Martha want you to find the old Harvest Goddess statue that used to stand at the Goddess Spring so that you can have a true Harvest Festival just like the old days, especially for Dia. ---- 11-5: It's Torn Apart *'When:' Year 2, Spring 6th to 15th * Where: Goddess Spring * Requirements: You've seen event 11-4 * You've found the statue from where it was used to be but there is a problem. The statue is in pieces. You can take the fragment of the statue that you find to Woody, maybe he can help. ---- 11-6: The Carpenter's Wish * When : At least one day after event 11-5 (clear or cloudy) * Where : Carpentry * Requirements : You have the Goddess statue fragments with you *Woody is confident that he can rebuild the Goddess statue, but it will take some time. ---- 11-7: Woody's Message *'When:' Year 2, Spring 7th to 25th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Clove Villa *'Requirements:' You've seen event 11-6 *Martha gives you a care package to deliver to Woody and Wallace. ---- 11-8: Addition *'When:' Year 2, Spring 7th to 30th, 12:00 PM - 5:00 PM *'Where:' Cafe *'Requirements:' Bring with you Martha's care package *Woody and Wallace receive the gift and continue their discussion about the statue. ---- 11-9: Nearly Completed Statue *'When:' Year 2, Summer 28th to Fall 1st (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Woody's, Wallace's, or Martha's FP is at least 40 *The Goddess Statue is almost completed. Woody let's you sneak a peek. ---- 11-10: Completion of the Goddess Statue Note: Here ends Woody's events. You can stop here or you can continue following his other events. *'When:' Year 2, Fall 10th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' You've seen event 11-9 *Congratulations! The Goddess Statue is completed and the true Harvest Festival is back in Leaf Valley! ---- 11-11: Thanks to Everyone *'When:' Year 2, Winter 8th to 12th *'Where:' Plaza *'Requirements:' You've seen event 11-10 *Perhaps now that the Harvest Festival has been re-established in Leaf Valley, it will be more of a tourist spot and halt Funland's construction. ---- 11-12: The Enthusiastic Woody (The Abandoned Shop) *'When:' Year 3+, anytime *'Where:' Plaza *'Requirements:' Completed either path 4, 9, 11, or 12 *The Abandoned Shop will appear in the plaza. After completing event 10-11, the abandoned shop will sell Woody's Gift. Screenshots True Harvest Festival.jpg|The True Harvest Festival. Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley NPCs